Evolved
by nivlac
Summary: Elijah Williams was thinking about what he should do after he destroyed a drug manufacturing group in Central America, when he was taken from his earth to a different one by a man in a dark cloak. Who is this cloaked man? Why did he bring him to this place? And WHY does everyone here have superpowers that are way cooler than his? Elijah will have to be patient to find out.


"What to do, what to do…" I said, looking out the window of the mansion that belonged to a now deceased drug lord in Central America.

Ever since Heller straight up murdered Alex Mercer about a year ago, I have had nothing to do, and I had no idea where the hell any of my other evolved kinsmen that survived went. Ben told me he was going to wander the earth and discover its secrets, become a secret super hero, and some other crap, and I have no idea where he went. Anthony said that he was going to Japan to "Settle a score" whatever the hell that meant. Okay scratch that, I know where some of them have gone, but I don't care, because those were the ones that I didn't like. The ones I DID like were gone, and I had no idea where THEY were.

Becky said she was going to go around the world and consume one of every living being that she found. That chick is going to be a powerhouse if we ever meet again. The two brothers, Josiah, and Uriah were going back to their hometown in the boonies and watch over it. The only information that they gave me was "It's in the boonies" And what did they mean that they would watch over it? Do small towns that no one cares about have high crime rates? Probably.

Alec just disappeared, without even one goodbye, what he's doing is something I DO want to know, but whatever.

Me? Well, I'm just wandering, just doing shit. That's really the only thing I can say, all I have been doing is shit. Sometimes I'm literally going where the wind takes me, just letting it carry me around when I glide. Even though I have to keep landing to get more biomass.

I saw this place from a distance and saw that they were manufacture my most hated drug. Meth. That is stupid shit right there, so I decided to wreck the place. The guy I consumed was Jose Peralto, and he had connections with the cartel and such. Well, he doesn't have connections anymore, that's for damn sure. Now I have connections.

"This place is so empty now, its pissing me off, I think I'm going to leave." I said to the parrot that was locked in the cage next to me.

"Pissing me off!" The parrot said.

That made my day right there, so I decided to let the little guy loose.

The parrot flew out of the cage and through the window, it seemed to be flying towards the moon.

Well, that was entertaining, what now? Ah, you probably want to know my name. I am Elijah Williams, I used to live in Virginia, but then I thought it would be a good idea to move to New York. Boy was I wrong. You see, I lived through the first outbreak of the virus no problem, I was always in a blue zone. I would have left you see, but there was this girl you see. She was real sweet, but as it turned out, she worked for GenTek and after hearing those rumors about that company, I couldn't stay with her. Then just before I was going to leave New York, the second outbreak started!

I have some of the worst luck in history.

I was stuck in what was called the red zone, it was hell, and there were so many infected around that it was nearly impossible to survive there. I was running down an alley and there were three infected behind me, and I did what I thought could only happen in a western movie. I shot a pistol round at the one to the left, missed, and it ricochet back through all three! This is no joke, It happened. Feeling pretty damned good about life, I started going back to my safe house, where I met everyone's favorite AM. No, not a time of day, those are initials. That's right, I met Alex Mercer, and you can probably guess what happened due to me being evolved and all.

He said that he wanted to bring an end to war, disease, and basically said that if I helped him, I would have a hand in world peace. You know what I said? I said yes, if I could be involved in something like that, I would go down in the history books. Little did I know that Alex meant infecting everyone with the disease. I wasn't nearly strong enough to take on Mercer, so I didn't try to attack him. But Heller was strong enough.

I was there watching from the top of a rooftop while Mercer was being torn to shreds by Heller. I don't know how Heller got that strong, but I heard some other evolved talking about him once. How his DNA was unique and could undergo rapid mutation. I don't know where Heller is, but if I was him, I would go somewhere secluded, like a deserted island, or Chernobyl or some shit.

Alright, enough fooling around, it's time for me to go somewhere else.

I jumped out the window and for some reason, I felt as if something grabbed me from the ground, and then that something decided to fling me towards the ground at break-neck speed. I slammed into the hard concrete, sending rubble flying all around me. The greenery around me started to turn black for some reason, and I couldn't move!

I felt like something was holding me down, and no matter how much I struggled, the force wouldn't let up. After a bit of struggling, I managed to lift my head up to see a strange black-cloaked man staring down at me. I felt… fear? Was that what it was? I haven't really felt it that much since I became evolved, but something about this… thing, terrified me.

"You will no longer remain in this world… you are not needed here. BEGONE!" the cloaked man yelled before a wall of darkness surrounded me. I felt as if I was floating in a sea of never-ending emptiness, and then… nothing.

…

…

…

I'm conscious again, but my eyes are still shut, and to be honest, I'm a little scared to open them. I swear if it's more nothingness, I'm going to lose my mind. My eyes shot open and thankfully I saw a sky, and the sun. I quickly got to my feet to check out my surroundings, I was near a forest, and I saw a trail in front of me. I turned around and saw this massive gate that had a symbol above it. It was swirled and had a little spike on the lower left side of it, and a line that went behind it on the upper right side of the symbol.

The gate itself was a light green, and they were closed.

Okay, hold up. Before I do ANYTHING, what the hell just happened? I remember killing a drug lord… then a parrot wearing a black mini-cloak slammed me in the ground… yeah, that has to be it. No, that's too ridiculous, I do remember a guy with a black cloak though, and he was really creepy. He did something to me, I think he put me here. But that's one of the problems, I have no idea where 'here' is. Am I in America? Well if I am, I'm definitely not in New York. Where else could I be? Ah, whatever, at least I have something else to do now, which is finding out where the hell I am.

"Hey you there!" I heard a man yell.

I looked up at the top of the gate to see a masked man with white hair that looked (in my opinion) a little ridiculous.

He hopped down and landed with barely a sound. What? If this was a normal guy, that fall would have broken his legs at the very least! And if he was evolved, he would have made cracks in the ground when he landed!

"I saw you just appear out of nowhere while I was reading my novel, I was hanging back for a second to see what you would do, and you seem quite confused." The guy told me.

Well no shit I'm confused, what the hell is going on?

"You're at the entrance to the village hidden in the leaves, and my name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said.

Village hidden in the leaves… let's see…

I sifted through my stolen memories to see if anyone I have consumed has heard of the place… but nothing at all! I know it's called the village HIDDEN in the leaves, but after all the people I've consumed around the planet, not one has heard of this place? This is bullshit. I feel like a teenager without a phone right now.

"Hey, Kakmashi whatever, what country am I in?" I asked him.

"It's Kakashi, and you're in the land of fire." Kakashi said.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me! There's no country these days that's called 'land of fire.' Why is it even called that!? There is no fire around here anywhere! Just a big forest! Who knows, maybe there was a huge forest fire one time and after it was over, the guy who ran the country decided to rename it "The land of fire."

Wait a minute… oh shit!

"_You will no longer remain in this world… you are not needed here. BEGONE!"_

No way, no no no no no. impossible, I've eaten enough scientists to know that is not possible! Magic isn't real dammit! That guy, he must have meant something else by that! Yeah that's it! Ill ask this guy about the countrys! Everyone has heard of 'murica right?

"So Cakekashi, you of course know about America right?" I asked.

"It's KAKashi, and what's an America?" Kakashi asked me.

Okay, remain calm, it's possible that he has NEVER heard of the old US of A. that must mean that the poor man lives under a rock, truly tragic.

"Okay Cock-ashi, what about India? China? Japan? Europe? ASIA!?" I asked while yelling.

"Listen, its K-A-K-A-S-H-I." he spelled out for me. "And no, I have not heard of any of those places."

That's it, he must be stupid! He's never seen a map of the world! Poor Lakeashi.

The guy hasn't even heard of japan! Even though I can SEE Japanese looking kanji on the damned gate! So, I have established so far that I have lost my mind and am currently hallucinating, this isn't actually happening right now, so that means that I can do whatever I want without consequence right? Ah… better not take the risk. Don't want to kill anyone unless I know for a fact that I am nucking futs.

I need to consume someone… that will solve all my problems. Should I eat Kak…ka…kaka….Kakashi? Is that it? Nah, not him, I'm not that malicious of a bastard. I think I'll just leave and find a scumbag to eat. Then again, I have no idea about Kakashi, he could be a total douchnozzle for all I know. Then again, he did try to help me out and all that… maybe I should ask him to take me to his leader? I've always wanted to say that

"Kakashi! Take me to your leader!" I yelled.

"You mean the hokage?" Kakashi asked. "Okay then, I was hoping to see Naruto return from his training with Jiryaiya, but he's bound to head to Tsunades office anyway. Very well, I'll oblige you, if you tell me your name." Kakashi said, somehow closing his eye at an angle to make it look like a smile.

"It's Elijah Williams." I told him.

"That's a strange name." Kakashi said.

"And that's some strange hair you have. Now let's get going mizashi." I said.

"Okay, now that one was on purpose wasn't it?" Kakashi asked.

I sighed "Yeah you got me." I said.

…

…

…

Well, this place is very peaceful, I haven't seen one mugging, one beating, or any robberies of any kind. Not like New York in the slightest, yeah, I could get used to this. Kakashi has been giving me the tour of the place and so far I like it. Beautiful shrubbery, cool landmarks, a rip-off of mount Rushmore, this place is pretty dope.

"The Hokage's office is in the top floor of the building up there, come on, ill escort you in." Kakashi said.

A bit after that, we ended up at the top floor of the building and the whole way up, I was thinking about what this hokage Tsunade looked like. Obviously it's a girl name, but what does she look like? I'm guessing that she looks like an old lady. Well ill see here soon enough.

"In you go." Kakashi said, motioning me through the doors.

"Alright, here I go." I said.

"Have fun." Kakashi said. "Oh, and remember, show respect to lady hokage, or she will knock your lights out, just a fair warning."

Yeah, me, scared of some old woman? Please. I've fought three brawlers before, nothing could get tougher than that.

I went through the doors to see a lady with a blue diamond on her forehead, big tits, blonde hair, and a green outfit. And there was a girl next to her that had black hair, a darker outfit, and she was… holding a pig that wore clothes and had a pearl necklace on. I think I actually am losing my mind.

"Yeah what do you want?" Tsunade said.

Jeez, she sounds pretty terrifying. But… I was expecting an old lady, not some chick in her twenty-something's.

"Okay, I am Elijah Williams, and I have no idea where I am, what this place is, or where in the hell O'Malley is. Could you PLEASE tell me where I am milk-mounds- I mean Tsuna-"I said, before being violently interrupted.

That chick punched me so hard in the jaw that I went flying through the wall and ended up outside of the place. Tsunade jumped through that hole she made in the wall and came down at me with her fist raised.

I quickly dodged to the side before her fist made a crater in the ground where I once was. I stood up and dusted myself off real quick. I have never seen true horror before, but here it is. I really pissed her off big time. She has GOT to be evolved, or something like that, I don't know, I'll ask her after this is all done and over with.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you have tits bigger than Mount Everest, it kind of just slipped ou-"

She moved so fast that my eyes couldn't follow her, and she punched me in the gut so hard that I went through a few trees before I stopped flying.

Oh… my everything hurts.

She reappeared before me, picked me up by the collar of my jacket, and raised her fist again. You know, if I wasn't a total asshole, I would have started apologizing, but being the way I am, I had to get at least one more in.

"Hey, are you mad because your breasts give you back problems?" I said.

Her eyes went white, and she clenched her teeth, before she gave me the beating of my life.

She broke all my ribs, my left arm, my jaw, cracked my skull open, and crushed my legs. Yep, I would definitely take brawlers over this ANY day.

Now my everything really hurts.

"Lady Tsunade! You're going to kill him!" That black haired chick with the pig yelled.

"He should be so lucky!" Tsunade yelled.

I get the feeling that there was this guy who snuck a peek at her one time, and he got beat even worse than me.

"Shizune, when I'm done with him, you can heal him if you want, but I will not be disrespected like this!"

"Lady Tsunade please calm down!" Shizune yelled.

"Oink"

"Y-yeah… what the pig said." I said sarcastically.

"DID YOU JUST CALL SHIZUNE A PIG!?" Tsunade yelled.

"What!? No! I was talking about the pig going oink!" I said.

She grabbed me by the wrist and twisted my arm behind my back.

"OW! The one she is holding in her arms! Ow! Stop!" I yelled.

She finally let me go, and I fell to the ground, wheezing. Now that I had time to regenerate, I could feel my bones knitting themselves back together, and I could feel the few various lacerations on my body closing up.

"Shizune, get someone to take him to the hospital." Tsunade said.

"Ah no I'm fine see?" I said showing that all my wounds gone.

"Huh? How did you do that?" Shizune asked wide-eyed.

"It's just a thing I can do, can't put me down that easily." I said.

"Then I'll just have to try again!" Tsunade said, walking up to me.

"Woop woop woop." I said in a mocking tone.

I jumped as far up as I could in the air, and I thought that I got away, but Tsunade was already in the air above me. How did she do that!? She put both her fists together, and smashed me back towards the ground. I hit the ground hard, causing cracks to form in the ground.

I think maybe it's time that I just quit… I don't like pain that much.

Tsunade landed and began walking towards me again…

I put my hands in the air.

"Please stop! I'm sorry really! Just please stop hitting me!" I yelled.

No use, she was still closing in on me!

"Please!"

Still coming at me, and it looks like she's about to uppercut me sky high!

What do I do!? Umm… A ha!

"I'm from a different world!" I yelled, hoping that would stop her in her tracks.

And thankfully, it did.

"Come back up to my office in fifteen minutes, and if you don't, I'll make sure that you don't get up again." Tsunade growled at me.

Oh thank god, no more pain. I don't know about the whole from a different world thing, but I'll make something up. There's no way that this cant not be earth right? Right?

**Hey everyone thanks for reading, this thought popped into my head a few days ago, and I finally decided to write it down. This is my first story that has anything to do with Naruto, and let me get ONE thing out of the way. THIS IS NOT A HAREM FIC. I am sick and tired of all of those, so I'm not going that direction in this fic, don't expect to see ANY male character (Especially Naruto) Have more than one love interest. If you're with the library of the damned, or are just could at critiquing fanfiction, then please do so. If I screwed something up, you have my permission to tear me a new one. Also, the style of my writing for this story is inspired by Freeman's mind. It's a machinima on youtube that I highly suggest you watch.**


End file.
